User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Hide And Seek: Part 3
Demise In the following days after Constantinos opened the gates and let the zombies onto campus, he really started regretting opening those gates. With Clayton Burdette in charge of the Boys' Dorm and everyone still looking at him like he'll slash their throats in their sleep, things were more or less the same like before with Crabblesnitch. All he wanted was respect and no matter what he did, no one gave him any respect. Not even his former friends. Clayton Burdette was a dick in Constantinos' eyes. He wasn't that great of a leader like he thinks he is. But for right now, Constantinos would give anything just to have him out here right now to help him out of the sticky situation that he got himself into. But with no backup (and he was sure no one would come for him), he was going to have to face the zombie problem all by himself. .... It's been a couple of hours since Constantinos locked himself in the locker to escape the zombie horde. Zombie Crabblesnitch has left the locker alone, thinking that Constantinos escaped somehow and went out to look for him. By that time, Constantinos has bandaged his cut using his good hand. His other hand was still aching after that fall back in the Cafeteria. Once he knew the coast was clear, he slowly opened the door and jumped out of the locker. He went over to the corner where the zombies passed by earlier and looked around only to find nothing. He pulled his knife out and tapped the wall a few times just to attract any zombies nearby. Just as he did, two zombies came out from the Infirmary and started going towards the source of the sound. With his knife at the ready, Constantinos approached the first zombie and stabbed it right in the temple. Once the first zombie dropped to the ground, the second one approached him. Constantinos quickly kicked the second one in the knee-cap, bringing it down to the ground. Once it was on the ground, Constantinos quickly stabbed it in the head right before it could get back up. With those two zombies dead, Constantinos quickly cut open one of the zombies and smeared some of it's blood on himself. Once he was covered in rotten blood (if such a thing exists), he then started looking for the horde of zombies. He made his was through the east wing back to the main hall. Once in the main hall, that was when he started hearing the sound of moaning coming from the west wing. He made his way slowly to the source of the sound and found some of the zombies banging on the door for the Teachers' Lounge. I wonder what's in there, Constantinos thought as he watched the zombies pay him no mind. I wonder if I can lead them out of this building, he then started thinking. He went over to the nearby exit and checked to see if he could open it. He tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge for some reason. Locked. There has to be a key somewhere, he thought to himself. But he didn't want to waste his time looking for some key just to get the door open. He then decided to check out the other door over at the east wing. He slowly sneaked by the horde and went back to the east wing. Once he walked pass the English classroom, he turned right and checked out the exit. It too was locked. How could this be? They were unlocked a while back before. The only exit left would be the front exit, but I don't want to lead them to my only route back to the Boys' Dorm. I guess I better start finding those damn keys. This is just like ''Resident Evil ''for sure. '' Knowing that there's only two places where the keys to the exits would be, Constantinos started making his way to Crabblesnitch's office. He climbed up the stairs, cuatiously in case of a zombie at the top of the steps. Once he made it up to the top, he went straight to the front office. While in there, he went straight to Crabblesnitch's offce and started looking for the keys. He opened every draw in the desk and even looked under the false bottom that held his knife at one point. He then looked on the tables and the bookshelves for the keys. Still, he couldn't find them. Hell, he even looked in the bathroom for the keys and he still couldn't find them. Just as he has given up on looking for the keys, that was when Zombified Crabblesnitch came wondering into the room. At first, Constantinos froze as Crabblesnitch slowly walked towards him and inspected him. He didn't attack. He didn't moan. It was as if Constantinos wasn't even there. ''Thank goodness I thought of smearing zombie blood on myself. Now I don't have to worry about defending myself against him, Constantinos thought to himself. However, that thought went out of his mind when he saw a set of keys in Crabblesnitch's jacket. And now my job gets harder. '' Looking around for something heavy, Constantinos couldn't find anything heavy enough to smash Crabblesnitch with. But after a while of looking, he looked up and saw right by the giant bird a head statue. He went over behind Crabblesnitch's desk, moved his chair slowly, and climbed up onto the chair to reach the head. Just as he got it though, the chair creeped, causing Crabblesnitch to come right on up to Constantinos. Just as Crabblesnitch started sniffing Constantinos' legs, the statue slipped out of his hands and dropped right onto Crabblesnitch's head, knocking him out instantly. "Whoops", Constantinos says sarcastically to the downed headmaster. ''That's one less problem to deal with now. ''He jumped off the chair and then pulled the keys out of Crabblesnitch's jacket. "Now I just need to open up a door and lure those zombies out of here", he says outloud. Just as he said that outloud, an idea popped up in his head. "I'll just get a boombox and lure the zombies out using some loud music". He then rushed out the office and back into the hallway leading to the Music room. After a while of jogging, he made it to the classroom, only to find a zombified Miss Peters in there. He opened the door and then went up to the former teacher and stabbed her in the head. "That's for making us play some shitty music", he says to the corpse. Once he kicked the corpse of his former music teacher, he then looked around the classroom for a boombox. He was sure that it was in the room somewhere. He once thought of stealing and selling it to the Greaseballs for a profit. After a while of searching it, he finally found it in a nearby cabinent, along with several tape recordings of their sessions. Taking the boombox in one hand and the tape in another, Constantinos took them to a nearby desk and inserted the tape. "This oughta work", Constantinos says outloud. With the boombox in hand, Constantinos turned to leave the classroom when Crabblesnitch came out of nowhere and started approaching him. "I thought I killed you", Constantinos says to the walking corpse. "You will pay for what you've done", the zombified headmaster boomed to Constantinos. Constantinos had his knife in his hands, but he knew that he couldn't get close enough without getting bit. Unlike all the other zombies in the building, this one was after his blood, and he knew deep down that Crabblesnitch won't stop until either he's dead or he's munching on his body. Close-quarters fighting was out of the question. Looking around for something to use against this foul creature from Hell, Constantinos found himself backing into a drum-set as the former headmaster got closer. Looking to his right, he noticed that the hi-hat stand could be effective against the zombie. Taking the stand in his hands, he wacked Crabblesnitch a few times in the head, each wack causing the hi-hats to ring out in the classroom. Once Crabblesnitch was down, Constantinos dropped the stand and mad-dashed out of the room, hoping the Zombified Headmaster was dead for real this time. Constantinos raced down the stairs and back to the one exit by the horde near the Teacher's Lounge. Once he got near the horde, he slowly tip-toed enough to where he makes no noise. Once he reached the door, he pulled out the keys and tried to unlock the door, only for him to start having a hard unlocking it without making a sound. ''If I try to open this door more, then the horde will hear me for sure. I'll have to go to the other exit and lure them out that way. '' He sneaked by the horde again and started rushing to the other exit in the east wing. Once he reached the other exit, he jammed the key into the door and unlocked it with ease. He opened it and the fresh air from the rain storm outside struck him as if he hasn't been outside for years. After opening the door, he rushed back to the body he cut open earlier and applied a new coat of camo onto his body. "Let's get this shit started", he says outloud. He went back to the exit and turned on the boombox, blasting the God-awful music hopefully loud enough to lure the horde to the source. Constantinos waited for what had to be 10 minutes before he realized he was going to have to lure the horde himself. He picked up the boombox and ran all the way back to the horde, attracting their attention to him. "That's right", he says to the horde. "Follow me and I'll lead you back out the building". He held the boombox in his hands while the horde followed him to the exit. Once he was a safe distance away from the horde and he was close by the English classroom, that was when he spotted Crabblesnitch again. "Asshole", Constantinos says to Crabblesnitch. Just as Crabblesnitch tried to grab Constantinos, Constantinos grabbed him and shoved into the trash can. "And stay there, you bitch", Constantinos says as he turned his attention back to the horde. He quickly picked up the boombox and then ran out the exit into the stormy weather. He laid the boombox onto the ground and then hid behind the wall as the horde walked down the stairs towards the radio. Once he was sure all of them were outside in the rain, he quickly ran back up the stairs, closed the door behind him and locked it up. "I win", he says outloud. He then turned away from the door and started heading back to the Cafeteria. He walked by Crabblesnitch who was still in the trash can, reaching for the meal that he'll never get in his reach. "I'll deal with you at a later time", Constantinos says to the headmaster. "You can't touch me. Nah, you're just grabage and that's what you'll ever be. Enjoy your new home". Constantinos continued to the Cafeteria and made it back to the kitchen. Remembering about the zombie caught underneath the shelf by the other exit to the kitchen, he picked up a butcher knife, went over to the zombie and decapitated him. The head rolled a few feet away from it's body, still alive and growling for food. With his knife, Constantinos went up to the head and stabbed it in the temple. ''Man, this head is ugly, Constantinos says as he saw that it was half-eaten. With all the zombies gone and only himself to contend with, Constantinos went back to the kitchen and started digging through the freezers again. "Man, am I awesome?" he started saying outloud. "No one has anything on me. Not Clayton. Not Crabblesnitch. Not even the lame-brain monsters that I lured out of here. I'm untouchable". After a while of searching through the freezers, he decided to give the dicks back at the Boys' Dorm the bag of dog food. "It's what they deserve", he says outloud. With the dog food in hand and no need to stay in the building any longer, Constantinos decided to return to the Boys' Dorm. But just as he closed the freezer door, Zombie Crabblesnitch popped out of nowhere and grabbed Constantinos by the throat. Constantinos tried reaching for the butcher knife that he left on the counter, but it was out of reach. Constantinos cried for help, but it was too late though as Crabblesnitch took a bite out of Constantinos' throat. Constantinos tried to yell, but the former headmaster was munching on his voice-box. He got me, Constantinos thought as the pain shot up through his entire body. The bastard finally got me. '' For what seemed like hours, all Crabblesnitch did was chewed more and more on Constantinos' neck. Constantinos, still alive for some reason, felt the pain of being chewed on, every agonizing second wishing he was dead. It didn't help either when Crabblesnitch grabbed his "no touching zone" just to get a better hold of his meal. Finally in the corner of his eye, Constantinos saw what looked like a human being in the distance. In a last ditch effort, Constantinos tried breathing for air, hoping to let the person know that he was still alive. "Dr. Crabblesnitch?" the voice says. Crabblesnitch slowly rose up, letting go of Constantinos' necking, causing Constantinos' head to drop back to the ground. Constantinos tried to see who came to his aid, but couldn't as he saw the whole world around him fade in blackness. ''This is what I deserve. This is what I get for opening those gates.' ' Category:Blog posts